Survival Of The Fittest Epilogue
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: This is a tag to the Season 7 finale. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE FINALE! SPOILERS INSIDE! This is just a one-shot of what i think happened after the 'Executive producer' screen popped up. Rated T for language.


**This is for everyone who watched the season 7 finale. (so if you haven't watched, go do that right now). Comments on the finale? Put them in a review or PM. I'd like to hear your thoughts. God knows I have plenty of my own thoughts. Anyway, I thought of this after the episode, and really wanted to write it down. I just thought of what would be going through Sam and Dean's heads with the whole Bobby dead for good, Dick Roman dead, Dean in…Purgatory =( **

**P.S. Anyone else think the Impala's grand entrance was completely epic? I did! And The Road So Far/Carry on Wayward Son scene was great too. I love the recaps. =)**

**I do not own Supernatural, even thought I would love to.**

**Please enjoy!**

Survival Of The Fittest: Epilogue

"Now you are truly on your own." Crowley said, and with those words, he vanished.

Sam Winchester stared at the place the King of Hell had been a moment before. He threw his hands up and ran them through his hair in frustration.

"Dean! Dean, where are you? _Dean!_" Sam shouted. He screamed and shouted and cursed until his throat was raw. He screamed for Cas even though he knew Cas wouldn't be much help anyway. He screamed for Meg, even though he knew in his heart that Crowley had taken her back down to Hell and she was getting the torturing of a lifetime as he thought about it now. He screamed for Kevin, even though he had seen Crowley's goons take him too.

Staring for a moment at the black goo from the dead Dick Roman, Sam could only think of one thing to do. Sam raced through the SucroCorp headquarters, feeling more like he was running through a maze. He didn't see any stray Leviathans and guessed that they had all gone underground after their leader had died. Finally managing to find his way outside, Sam burst out into the fresh air and gulped in huge deep breaths. The overcast sky had finally turned to more substantial storm clouds and it had started to rain. Rain that was coming down harder every second.

Sam noticed the Impala right away. He remembered Dean's face after he had retrieved it. It had been a look of pure joy. The Impala was lodged half way through the now shattered SucroCorp sign, but Sam hopped in anyway. He threw the car into reverse and stomped on the gas. The old car screamed and rumbled and flew out backwards form the sign. Sam swung a hard 180 on the wheel and drove so fast, if a cop had seen him, he probably would've gotten ten tickets. He drove to Rufus' cabin, in a desperate hope that the bone's magic had somehow transported his brother back there. Once Sam got to the cabin that had been his and Dean's refuge for the past few days, Sam burst inside, sopping wet.

"Dean! Dean are you here?" he yelled out. There was no response.

"Dean! Come on Dean! Dean…" Sam's voice trailed off as he choked on his own words. His brother wasn't here. He had a feeling he wasn't. But then where the hell was he? Sam collapsed on one of the old beds, the springs creaking under his weight, and tried to hold back the sobs that were escalating in his chest.

"Bobby! Booby, come back! Please Bobby! _Please! _I…I-I need you. I can't do this on my own. Bobby!" Sam cried out in a last desperate effort. But he knew it was no use. Bobby was gone. For good this time. There was no way he was coming back. The only angel that cared enough to bring him back was nine kinds of crazy and didn't have his angel mojo, and he wasn't even here. Then something Crowley had said after Dean had killed Dick then disappeared echoed inside his head.

"_That bone has a bit of a kick. God weapons often do. You should put a warning on the box."_

Crowley had been trying to tell Sam something important. That bone had a bit of a kick….God weapons….warning…

"_No…_no." Sam whispered. He knew what had happened. Now, anger boiled up inside of him like an angry red tide. "_NO!"_ he roared. He bolted up and started swiping books off tables and throwing things around. He tore at his hair, not even feeling it as he pulled out a few clumps. Then the raging wave retreated and his knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground, tears now streaming relentlessly down his cheeks. The oldest Winchester, his big brother, had been sent to the place where monsters' souls went after they died. His big brother…Dean was in Purgatory.

"No, no, no, no. Dean, God no." Sam whispered as thunder and lightening cracked outside. The sky continued to grow darker and darker, covering him like the giant shadow of all those he had lost. So many people had lost their lives because of him, and now Dean was in a place where monsters went after they died. Hundreds of monsters they had killed. Sam could only imagine how many of them would love to tear Dean Winchester apart. Sam focused again on Dean's joyous face when he was driving the Impala for the first time in almost a year. Well, before he handed it over to Meg. Still, for a little while at least, Dean had been happy. Sam tried concentrating on his brother's smiling face, but it was quickly fading away.

"_Now you are truly on your own.". _The words echoed in Sam's head, over and over. Like a broken record.You are truly on your own. Truly on your own. On your own. On your own. _On your own…_

_In Purgatory…_

"Every soul here is a monster. This is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity." Castiel said. Then he vanished.

Dean Winchester stared at the spot he had been a moment before, his breathing coming out in small gasps. That was probably the sanest thing the angel had said in months. He almost sounded like the old Cas.

Dean spun around as growling came from behind. Then it came from the sides. Then the front of him. Monsters, souls of the things he hunted all his life, surrounded him. Purgatory. He was in Purgatory. How he had gotten here, he didn't know for sure. His best guess? Somehow, for some reason, when he stabbed the son of a bitch Leviathan Dick Roman, he had been sent to Purgatory along with Dick. Cas, too. Why? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was pay-back for digging up some nun's bones and using it to gank a monster.

Hearing the roars and screeches of the souls surrounding him, Dean could only wonder if one of them was Dick Roman himself, just waiting for the right time to rip him to shreds. He would've called for Cas, but he didn't do dare do that. He wasn't about to give these creatures all the more reason to kill him.

Dean slowly slid the machete he was carrying out of its sheath. He was about to yell to the monsters, tell 'em to come get some, but something held him back. Sam's face appeared in his mind. A smiling version of his baby brother before he had been scarred from the time without his soul, or from going crazy, or from drinking demon blood. He saw his brother's face before anything bad had happened. Before Mom or Dad had died. Before Jess had died. Back when he was just a baby. A smiling, happy, carefree baby. Back before he knew what was to become of his fate. Back before he had started hunting. Before Dean had come and gotten him at Stanford and ruined his chance at living a normal life. If Dean had just tried to find Dad on his own, Dean wouldn't be stuck in a forest with black trees and black skies and a cold that made his heart numb. Sam wouldn't be back on earth, alone.

Because Dean knew. He knew Sam was alone. Mom and Dad were gone. All the other hunters they had known were gone. Jessica was gone. Cas was gone. Bobby…Bobby was gone for good now. He was pretty sure that Meg and Kevin were gone too. And Dean…he was gone. He had left his little brother all alone.

Dean and Sam had gone their separate ways before, but they had always still been _there. _Just a phone call away. And they had always returned to one another's sides, because they were a team. They were _brothers. _But now Sam was alone and Dean was all alone too. Dean had a nagging suspicion Cas wasn't coming back for him anytime soon. And it's not like he had wings and could fly around so the Big Bad Monsters didn't get him.

"_You let the freakin' things in. you don't get to make a sandwich, you don't get a damn cat. Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas. Clean up your mess!" _Those words echoed in Dean's head. He didn't regret saying them. It was the truth. There was still a huge part of him that didn't forgive Cas for what he did. Cas teamed up with Crowley, opened Purgatory, killed a bunch of angels and made him most wanted in Heaven, and Cas broke his brother. He broke the wall in Sam's head that led to a lot of what was happening.

But right now, Dean forgave Cas for everything. He forgave him because Dean would take a broken Cas over regular Cas right now. He would take Cas anyway he could get him. Because…because Cas did try to fix his mistake. He took the crazy form Sam, because he knew how much Sam meant to Dean. And, only realizing it now, Cas was sorry. He was sorry he had messed things up, and Dean had just yelled at him like it was all still his fault.

"Cas…I'm sorry. Cas, I forgive you. Look, man, I'm not good with apologizing, so please, I could use some help right now." Dean whispered, quietly enough so he wouldn't disturb the creatures surrounding him. But the angel didn't show. Dean let out a breath. He could feel tears burning behind his lids, but he couldn't shed them. Not now. But the weight of things suddenly fell on him. Sam was alone. Cas was gone. And he was alone in Purgatory, with no way of knowing how to survive or get out. The forest around him weighed him down, and all the guilt that he had been so hard to try and hold back almost threatened to drown him.

If he had just gone and found Dad on his own, he wouldn't be in this mess. And neither would Sam.

"Sam…Sammy, I'm so sorry. So sorry." Dean whispered. Then the tears fell and he collapsed, not caring if the monsters took him or not.

**So what did y'all think? Good? Bad? Did it sound like Dean and Sam? I hope so. I really tried to get inside their heads. I think, for once, I actually did Sam a little better than Dean. I'm usually better at writing Dean, but this time, I guess Sam's part came out better. I have to admit, I was tearing up a little. I still can't imagine Sammy all alone or Dean, my baby, in Purgatory.**

**Anyway. Please let me know what you thought, I could use the feed back. Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPosiedon333**


End file.
